snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Aurora Stewart-Quinn
Aurora Stewart-Quinn (born August 23rd, 2062) is a pure-blood witch who graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a Slytherin student. Moved to Cologne at the age of five and lived in Germany until she was twelve. Officially home tutored from the age of ten, in German, by an old German woman named Helga. Got her own wand when she was ten but used her mothers to learn little bits from the age of eight. Has been learning to brew potions since she was old enough to reach her mother’s cauldron and had an almost immediate talent for it. When she was about nine she began to sell her creations to her peers and make pretty good money for them until their parents found out and forbid them to see her again. Her parents were well known and well respected in the German wizarding community but are hardly known in England. Aurora started Hogwarts in first year even though she was old enough to be in second year - her parents and the school thought it would be better for her if she started from the beginning seeing as she was transferring from a home-tutor in a foreignlanguage, she has now been put into the correct year and is very happy about it. She is quick to learn from her peers as well as her teachers, even if this is coupled with certain snobbery against half-bloods and muggleborns. She will only usually fraternise with these if they have been deemed worthy enough for Slytherin... Or she would, until her third year when she began to learn that blood isn't everything - in fact, two of her best friends were half bloods and she loved them dearly... maybe a little too much. Aurora wasn't the most considerate of other people's feelings - especially boys. She would use them and decide she didn't need them anymore - she had never really seen the need for them - she had been too young. Then, after a chance meeting or four she began to realise quite how much they were really worth. Though still not as entertaining as potions and plants. Family *Parents: Ciara Stewart-Quinn (Nee Stewart) and Audric Quinn *Siblings: Kryspin Seraphinus Stewart-Quinn (middle), Tiffany de Feiyre (Nee Stewart-Quinn)(eldest) (sister) and Eadric (one year older than Tiff) (brother-in-law) de Feiyre. *Uncle and Aunt (mother’s brother and his wife) Rufin and Julianne (Nee du Francois) Stewart *Aunt (mother's sister) Caroline Stewart *Aunt and Uncle (mother’s sister and her husband) Keira Malfoy (Nee Stewart) and Aiden Malfoy *Aunt and Uncle (father’s brother and his wife) Rowan Quinn and Adelade Quinn (Nee La Tasson) *Uncle (father’s brother) Seraphinus Quinn *Cousins: (Rowan and Adelade’s children) Alberic (eldest), Keir (middle) and Raina (youngest) Quinn *(Keira and Aiden’s children), Ignata (oldest), and Vikenti (youngest) Malfoy, and Frederick Alxander Jones (adopted) *(Rufin and Julianne's children) Jacob Stewart *Niece and Nephew (Tiff and Eadric's children) Nikolai and Claudia (Twins) Personal Interests Likes: Potions, Jelly Babies, writing music, playing violin, flute and piano, Herbology, talking, eating being a Snake, shepherds pie, parties, her friends, pranks, succeeding and being the best. Dislikes: Flying, moths, potions gone wrong, arrogance, people who ignore her, exercise, being cold, people being mean to her, being embarrassed, failing and getting things wrong. If asked to describe herself under veritaserum she would say: "I am not the nicest of people. I'm arrogant and self centered, but since I started Hogwarts I've been trying to be a bit nicer. I still struggle with the deep running pureblood prejudices that have been drummed into me since birth but I usually manage to control them in public. The people that I like I will protect furiously but if I don't like you then you better watch out. Potions is my favourite subject; I just love the way it works, you know, if you follow the instructions properly it all falls together. Oh, and I experiment a lot with potions, I just love the idea that, if you get it wrong, you can die. I hate flying, so don't expect to see me on a broom at all unless entirely necessary, and even then try not to look, there's nothing I hate more than being embarrassed, and if I'm on a broom then I will be. Oh... and I erm... I'm a bit dyslexic... sometimes..."LE Category:Slytherin Category:Class of 2080 Category:Characters Category:Pureblood Category:Alumni